


i picture it soft and i ache

by auroramx



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroramx/pseuds/auroramx
Summary: Hajime thinks, idly, there is no better to way to start the day than this.





	i picture it soft and i ache

When the last of the night melts away into pale morning light, peeking through the curtains without asking permission, Hajime awakens.

He is up far too early for his liking. He could go back to sleep right now get a comfortable 2 or 3 hours of sleep, if he wanted. But, he thinks, as his eyes flutter open and a yawn pours from his mouth, he sort of doesn't want to.

Because the ungodly hour at which he is now conscious is one of the only times he gets to Nagito so blissful. 

It's a rare sight, and there is no better way to wake up than to him, hair curling artfully around his face, hand smushed into the pillow. Nagito is radiant in the most peculiar of ways and Hajime *adores* it.

He sits up in bed, pushing covers back, and gazes reverently at his lover, eyes tracing over every scar and mole and laugh line. They're not teenagers anymore, certainly not, yet somehow he retains his youthly beauty, even into his thirties. But Hajime might be biased.

He is so lost in thought that he doesn't realize Nagito has woken up until he's fixing his grey eyes on him and grinning gently. A slender pale hand reaches to brush messy hair back from his forehead, and his husband yawns.

"Good morning." He says, voice raspy and affectionate and tinged with sleep. 

"Hi." Hajime says softly, and he lays back down so they're on the same level. Nagito immediately winds his arms around him, hand rubbing soothingly up and down Hajime's back. He hides his smile in Nagito's chest.

"Did you have a good dream?" Nagito murmurs after a few minutes. 

Hajime hums, focusing on the scent of his husband, all laundry detergent and coconut shampoo and the ocean. He thinks about it for a moment, and shakes his head.

"I can't remember." He admits, leaning back to stretch in bed. "But I think it was good. I woke up...happy."

Nagito props himself up on elbow and studies him. Then, he smiles a little shyly. "Was I in it?"

Hajime huffs out a laugh and can't stop himself from leaning forward to messily kiss him. Their lips slide together with practiced ease, fitting together like puzzle pieces. When he pulls away, Nagito is flushed pink. It's an insanely good look on him.

"I told you I don't remember. But if it makes you happy, then yes, you were the main event." Hajime teases, touching the bottom of Nagito's chin.

"That's what I wanted to hear." His voice is low and soothing and electrifying and they collide again quickly, pressing together for a few minutes of utter bliss, hands roaming under shirts and names murmured like a prayer.

Suddenly, Nagito pulls away, leaving Hajime gasping like a fish in his wake. "Why are we up so early?" He frowns.

Hajime pauses. And then he laughs, quietly and tiredly. "No reason." He speaks into the curve of his neck and shoulder. "Well, I like waking to watch you sleep. It's peaceful."

He smiles, and a hand moves seamlessly through Hajime's hair, messing it up until he's sure he looks ridiculous. His gaze is tugged up to meet Nagito's half lidded eyes again, and *oh* his heartbeat is picking up, beating wildly in his chest.

The hand not tangled in his hair makes little circles on his lower back, and when Nagito opens his mouth to speak, Hajime expects to melt. As if he hadn't already.

"Does that mean I can go back to sleep?" He asks bluntly.

Hajime just laughs, and tucks into his side again.  
-

They don't get out of bed for a few more hours, savoring the sunrise as it fills the room. After a little while, Nagito closes his eyes again, but Hajime knows he isn't asleep. If the squeals he makes when he slides his hand down to tickle his side are anything to go by.

When the baby starts crying Hajime finally slides out bed, finding himself unsteady on his feet. Nagito idly opens an eye and watches him, but closes it when he catches Hajime turning back to look at him.

"No, it's fine, I'll get her." Hajime says sarcastically, affection seeping into his voice despite it. Nagito simply buries his face further into the pillow and Hajime doesn't resist pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Later, when the baby is changed and destroying some bananas in her highchair, Nagito sneaks up behind him making cereal and wraps his arms around his waist.

"Woah, gourmet chef right here." He notes, watching Hajime almost pour the coffee creamer in instead of the milk. "Teruteru better watch out."

Hajime swats him away, making sure to place the creamer where he can't accidentally grab it. "Keep that up and you'll never get anywhere me and my 'gourmet skills'."

Nagito rolls his eyes and moves over to the baby, who takes her fist out of her mouth and shrieks.

"Hello there, bunny." He sings, picking her up and nuzzling her soft head. She smears banana on his face happily, screaming in joy.

Hajime shakes his head, feeling, not for the first time that day, like he was going to burst from how much he loved this man. He narrowly avoids overpouring the cereal, fixated on watching Nagito as he hums and wipes the baby clean of food. One day, this sight would kill him.

Nagito catches his eye and gives him a pleased smile, lifting the baby's hand so she can wave. Hajime sighs softly, lovingly.

They sit down to breakfast a few minutes later, and Nagito slides his hand across the table. Hajime settles for eating one handed, running his thumb over Nagito's knuckle.

"I'm thinking of taking Setsuna down to the beach, and then visiting Fuyuhiko afterwards." Nagito says after a few minutes of easy quiet.

Hajime swallows, feeling a small stone settle in his gut, the warm feeling seeping out of him. "I'd love to come, but..."

Nagito's smile is reassuring, and he squeezes his husband's hand. "I know. You're busy. Rebuilding the world certainly can't be an easy process." He pokes at his food. "Tell Naegi-Kun hi for me, okay?"

"You know what, I'll cancel." Hajime says suddenly, surprisingly even himself. Nagito pauses eating and blinks, then grins.

Hajime thinks he must look like light is pouring out of him with how happy he feels.

-

Later, he rainchecks. While Nagito is picking out an outfit for the baby, loudly asking for her opinion on every one, he picks up his phone and dials Makoto.

"Hey!" Makoto says. His voice is a little muffled and he sounds a little busy.

"Hey." Hajime leans against the kitchen counter. "About today-"

"Oh yeah! I really want you to look at our new budgeting plan for the school. And, our AI system if we've got time? It's-"

"Is it alright if I raincheck?" Hajime asks. He's acutely aware that Nagito is standing in the doorway behind him, but he doesn't turn to look.

Makoto hums, silent for a moment as he works with something. "Of course that's fine! Take a day off, okay? I'll call you sometime in the next few days when I dock at the island."

A smile spreads across Hajime's face. "Alright. Alright, bye," And he hangs up the phone feeling rejuvenated.

Nagito comes up and kisses the side of his forehead, gray eyes sparkling. "You didn't have to do that you know. It's okay."

Hajime simply traces his finger over his wedding band, and shakes his head. "No, I wanted to."

The laugh lines around his husband's eyes crinkle. "Okay." He says, kissing Hajime's shoulder. He twists around and squeezes his husband into an embrace, where they stay for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> title from strawberry blonde by mitski
> 
> this is p poorly written and self indulgent but i had a pretty rough day and i all i wanted to do was poor my feelings into Them. so enjoy. pillow talk and domestic fluff is my weakness.
> 
> my tumblr is sxgil ☆


End file.
